Meta:The Rules
Despite this wiki being (almost) complete chaos, we do have a few rules, because we don't want to get banned. Of course, if you dont follow these, depending on level of violation, how extreme the violation was, etc, we absolutely will delete your post or ban you. Core Rules #'No images that break Wikia's guidelines. '''We all know that gore, porn and gore porn is really funny, but we do not allow that kind of buffoonery in this wiki. #'No articles or posts that blatantly attack other wikis.' Yeah, there's a lot of shitty wikis out there, but we don't need drama and a possible ban from Wikia. #'No illegal content. Sorry, this is not the place to dump your CP folder. Go to 8chan if you want to do that, you pedophilic motherfucker. #'Think before you act. '''Just basic decency. You should know this by now, and if you don't, learn from your mistakes like a mature human, and fix your shit. I mean it. #'No vandalism\unnecessary spam. For some reason, Wikia hates vandalism wikis(I wonder why). Don't do that. Copypastas are allowed as long as you mark them as Not An Article. #'Keep it civil.' Don't whine about you getting banned or having your article deleted, don't use all caps when you're angry etc. The wiki may be autistic but even that is too much. #'No self-doxing. '''Don't post pictures of yourself. No one cares who you are or where you live. Some personal pictures are alright as long as they are not too revealing. ##'No doxing either! 'That's mean! :( Other Rules These are equally important, and you should also follow them, but ever so slightly less important. Most of these have to do with administrators, so you should DEFINITELY read them. They're a bit more open ended, but we aren't trying to make 128 individual rules. #'Don't mess with other people's shit. 'You think someones article has a shitty section, and you want to rewrite it for them. Don't. Only delete other people's content in their articles if you have total consent first. This doesn't apply to additional content, spelling errors or factual corrections. #'Keep some level of serious-ness. 'We know, this should be obvious, but, we're going to say it anyways. If an admin says your article stinks, and is likely going to be deleted, take it seriously. We do joke around a lot, but we don't joke about shit like that. #'Stay with me here: No Bullying. 'Alright alright, it sounds super 3rd-gradeish, but really. Dont attack people for fun with the intention of making them hurt. That's just a shitty thing for someone to do. This ties in with no doxing, and keeping it civil. Administrator Rules #'Act normal. 'Remember, you're still a member of the wiki, and unless you're the Happy Meal King, you are NOT invincible. Follow rules like any other member, and make it your responsibility to be a good admin. #'Nothing sudden. 'Do not put someones article in candidates for deletion without messaging them first. If someone did something shitty, be respectful and notify them in advance. #'Listen to people. '''If someone genuinely asks for help or something, help them out, even if all you do is just direct them to the community central wikia. Genuine criticism also needs to be listened to. If a rule is really bad, someone has to call it out. Category:Meta Category:Important Articles